Doggy Days
by DragonTribeLeader925
Summary: What happens when Odd get's bitten by a stray dog and turns into one himself? RR PLZ! Romance is for Ulrich and Yumi that comes in the later Chaps. Maybe abit of Odd n' India
1. THe Bite

Dragon: Here's a story that I have wanted to write for a while. Sorry if it's weird but I like it and I hope you readers will too. I thought it would be a good idea to let kiwi be brought into this story a little later. I don't own Code: LYOKO nor any thing else in this story.

P.S. I put my OC's profile at the bottom for you can know what years they came from, what mixed breeds they are, and where they are from

**

* * *

**

(1)

The Bite

Waking up by the suns raise was a blonde boy whose hair was in a spike. His eyes opened to show his hazel green eyes. He sat up and stretched. He started to rub the back of his head and yawned. He got out of bed and glanced at his brunette friend that slumbered across the chilled room. He grabbed his brush that lay upon the surface of the small round table that sat next to his bed. He started to brush his hair for it could stand up straight up. He took off his PJ's and put them on his bed than he un-fold his fold cloths and put his normal outfit on. He walked out of the room as quietly as he could. He ran through the halls and down the stair. He stopped and walked out the double doors that lead him to the court yard. He looked at all the kids bunched into different groups. _Since it's a Saturday_, he thought, _I guess I could go visit Yumi before Ulrich and her go to the movies. _

So, off he went. He ran out of the court yard and ran down the rushing sidewalks. He bumped into a few but that didn't stop him from getting to his destination. He saw a disserted alley and saw an opening on the other side that had an empty street and sidewalk. He smiled and recognized the empty street anywhere. Across the street was Yumi's house. He started to walk through the alley and stopped to see a small scrawny mutt with bear trap around its left leg. _What's a bear trap doing in the city? _He thought to himself and lowered his eye brows and held his head up high and walked away. Then the dog's eyes became brown, instead of yellow, the trap disappeared, and he turned into a Doberman hound and started snarling. He leapt at the boy and opened his mouth; showing shinning silver fangs. He bit his leg as his teeth slid down the skin breaking it.

Odd fell and yelled in pain. He looked at the Doberman and saw his eyes turn brown. Odd froze. Not for he was frightened but in-trance with the mutts eyes burning bright oak. The mutt released his left limb and tilted his head and howled a piercing howl the cut through the morning air like an assassin's dagger. Odd could feel his mind about to explode and his lungs about to burst. He felt so weak and unable to move. Then as fast as a mouse trap about to snap he fell unconscious. The dogs then bowed his head at the boy then grabbed his shirt by his silver but shinning fangs and drug him next to the dumpster. Then the mutt stared at him. He then started to run out of the alley and down the street.

His destination was the junkyard. He ran through an old rusty doggy door. He looked around and saw his pack. One was a female, Ruby was her name and sissy ness was her game; she had black bent ears, a brown body with black tail and snout, with hazel yellow eyes. The second was a female, named Sheila; she was a mutt with pointed white ears, white tail, black body and green eyes. The third was a male, his name was Theo; he had a brown body, pointed ears, black legs a dark green almost black tail and brown eyes. The fourth was a male his name was Zack; his fur was a grayish and bluish color, his legs were white and his paws were bluish, grayish and his eyes were grey and blue mixed into one. There was another one only it was a female, her name was India and she was the sassiest and most beautiful of them all; she had one left bent ear as the other was pointed, she had black almost blue fur, she had a white stripe going from her nose down to her tail tip, a curled tail, white paws, a white spot over her left eye, and yellow eyes. The Doberman eyed all the dogs in his pack then saw the suns raise come through some of the clouds and saw the junkyard had a large hill in the middle and had piles and piles of garbage on the top and bottom.

The large mutt approached the pack. He jumped up onto a couch and howled a deep howl. The rest of the pack perked they're ears and ran to see what the hubbub was about. He saw every one of them sit in front of him. Ruby spoke up in an accent that only the southern would use, "Alright Rex, what is this all about!" the Doberman eyed her with his burning brown eyes and said, "I have called you here to tell you that I have bitten yet another one of those humans," they all had different expressions upon they're faces half were disappointed as the others looked rather mad in a way only a dog would feel. Sitting on a rotted couch with her tail wrapped around her paws, India could feel Odd's pain even though she had never seen, meet nor even heard from him. "What poor defenseless, kid did you bite this time?" India asked in a nice, soft, sweet voice that would in-trance any man that would hear her voice.

"I think they named him "Odd"," Rex said looking at her from the side. "His transformation will start when the clock strikes midnight. The first dog he sees is what dog he is going to be." Every looked at each other and whispered something as they formed in a big circle. "Yes, sir, but who's going to go claim him?" Theo asked in the same kind of voice that Ruby used. Rex looked and searched to see who would be good for the job. Then his eyes spotted India and Zack. He smiled a small grin as both dogs looked at each other then both said, "Why are you looking at us that way?"

* * *

Dragon: I hope you guys review for I could put the next chapter on. Adios;).

Ruby's Profile:

Name: Ruby Jay Hawkins

Age: 17

Time bitten: 1896

Home town: Dallas, Texas

Breed of dog: Mutt; (mixed breed), Labrador, and Boarder Collie.

Sheila Profile

Name: Sheila Scott Jordon

Age: 15

Time bitten: 1981

Home town: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Breed Of dog: Mutt; Grey Hound (She doesn't have a skinny stomach like most Grey Hounds do.) and Sheltie

Zack's Profile

Name: Zackary Jay Jackson

Age: 15

Time bitten: 1925

Home town: England

Breed of dog: husky

Theo's Profile

Name: Theodore Hawkins (Ruby's older brother)

Age: 19

Time bitten: 1899

Breed of dog:mutt; Sheltie, Labrador (Long haired).

India's Profile

Name: India Jay Lynn Jackson (Zack's younger sister)

Age: 13

Time bitten: 1926

Breed of dog: Husky


	2. Transformation

Dragon: thanks for reviewing, Doggiegal, American-Kitty, Snakealien. I hope people review soon, 'cause I love making story like this. I don't own Code: LYOKO nor anything in this fiction.

**

* * *

**

(2)

**Transformation**

A drop landed on Odd's eye, waking him up. His eyes sighted the sky full of clouds, dark clouds that were full of water. Drop after drop he felt groggier, he closed his eyes and suddenly saw an image of a dog ripping at his legs. His eyes shot wide open as he looked at his leg and saw his left pant leg was torn and his leg had no wound. _Odd_, he thought, _I was sure I was bitten by that retched dog. _Odd wobbled and struggled to stand; he gazed at his watch and saw the time said, 11:19 PM, his eyes widened as he started to run as fast as he could to get back to Kadic.

As soon as he got back, he ran straight into the double doors and ran up the stairs. He found his dorm and slammed the door open. He saw the lights were on and saw his friend Ulrich sitting at the desk, he saw his head was down. Odd walked over to him and shook him lightly. Ulrich sat up and yawned then gazed at his friend. Then he saw Odd! "Odd," he exclaimed, jumping up to hug his friend. "We've looked every where for ya!" Odd push away and looked at Ulrich's eyes and said, "You have?" his friend then grabbed his cell phone and called Yumi. The other side rang.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, He came home!"

"Oh that heaven's"

"Tell Jeremy,"

"Alright, 'Bye!"

"Bye."

Ulrich hung his phone up and placed it gently on the desk and glanced at his friend lying in his bed, half way under his covers, sleeping soundly. Ulrich gave a sigh of relief and turned off his light and pulled the covers off the bed and lay down then covered himself up and before drifting to sleep he gazed at his friend and thought, _He must be tired or otherwise some thing happened that would give anyone a restful sleep_. Just as that he drifted to sleep.

The clouds that filled the sky and air; had parted and the night became clear and damp. Sitting on the gate wall were the brother and sister husky's, India and Zack. Zack was lying on the gate with his tail dangling on the side of the wall and his paws crossed, then laid his head on his paws. India on the other hand sat on the wall with her tail wrapped around her paws. She watched the window that was Odd and Ulrich's dorm. She looked down at her brother and asked, "What time is it?" Zack looked up at the moon and back at his sister. "The moon is almost in the middle of the sky, so it's 11:57 PM." He said as his sister groaned. "Where's a dog when you need one?" just as she said that a white dog with a broad body, like a wolfs would, he stood up to a mans mid-stomach, as a husky's would only stand up to a mans hip, pointed ears, black legs and a red bandana around his neck walked through the gates and on to the court yard. India looked at the mutt and gave a grin.

The male mutt sat in front of the double doors and raised his head and howled a deep, soft howl. Up in the dorm, Odd could hear the mutt's howls and ran to the window. He looked down at the dog and opened the window and yelled at the dog. Suddenly, the clock struck Midnight and Odd could feel a funny feeling in his bones, but his mind was on the dog. He grabbed a flashlight and threw it at the dog, and watched the flashlight hit the dog on his head, then slammed the window shut and climbed back in bed and then pulled the covers over his head and fell back to sleep.

India and Zack watched the dog run out of the court yard. India then looked at her brother and jumped off the wall and so did Zack and they both ran into the park that was on the left side of the court yard. The next morning; Odd awoke, he opened his eyes and yawned, but when he opened his eyes he saw the whole room was filled with dark, then he shook his whole body and the cover came off. Just a he did that he glanced at Ulrich's bed and saw it was made. _Must have gone with Yumi, _He thought as he leapt out of bed, but the oddest thing happened. When his feet reached the ground, he felt like he shrunk or something, but when he took a glance at his feet he saw he had not feet, but paws! He stood up of his hind legs and grabbed on to the side of the bed. He went. To his dresser and saw a body sized mirror next to the dresser. He saw he was not a teen, but a mutt. His body was as broad and bold as a wolfs body would be, he stood up to a man's mid-stomach, he had dark violet legs, a dark turquoise bandana hung around his neck and his eyes turned to dark mustard yellow. He couldn't believe that he was a mongrel, the most despising thing that he hated the most.

He looked at the door and saw the handle; he quickly got up on his hind legs. But when he stood up he quickly fell down, he started to stand up on all fours. He then carefully took a step then another and another and before you knew it he could walk on all fours. He walked to the door and jumped up and clamped his teeth around the handle and pulled down. He popped his head out of the crack of the door. He looked left then right then left again and leapt out of the room. He started to look at his right, down the hall, he saw the doors. He panted happily and started to run down the hall. But as he did he tripped over his own four paws. He quickly got up and shook his body. Just as he did a door opened. He looked over to his left and saw the door opened to reveal, Sissy. She had her bath robe on and a towel on her shoulder. She yawned and then started to walk down the hall. Then she double took Odd. She froze in fear. "Sissy, Its me Odd!" he said but all she could hear was the barking of a stray. He started to walk towards her. She was so frightened that she screamed. He walked towards her again. She screamed even louder. So loud she woke up the whole hallway dorms. All the kids came out of they're dormitory and saw him standing there, eyeing every single one of them. One of them was Jeremy. He looked at Odd then rolled his eyes and went back into his dorm. Odd looked at the closes exit and started to run towards it and then jumped up and pushed the door open by his front paws and ran out the door. When he looked in front of him he saw nothing but a wall and then he glanced down and remembered the flight of stairs.

He took a step forward onto the first step, then another, then another. He started to walk faster down the stairs and out the double door. He found himself on the court yard. He looked around and saw the park across from the boarding school. He started to run over to it but as he started a large net came over his whole body. He looked to see Jim with the net handle in his hands. "Ha, gottchya, it's off to the pound with you ya mangy mutt!" he yelled. Odd started snarling at him and then, out of no where, India leapt at Jim and bit him in the butt. Jim then yelped in pain. "Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled over and over again. Zack came out and grabbed the net in his mouth and cut it with his fangs. Odd saw him cut a little hole with his teeth and then ran to help his sister. Odd watched as he crawled out of the net. He saw Zack leapt at Jim and grabbed the sweat band that was wrapped around his head. India released his buttocks and barks a small bark as Zack tossed the sweat band over Jims head and she caught it. "Let go of that ya little varmint!" Jim exclaimed grabbing India by the neck. Zack was out raged. He ran at Jim in top speed and rammed into him. India dropped the sweat band and ran with her brother, out of the Kadic court yard and into the city. Odd watched them run as he ran after them himself.

* * *

Dragon: well there the second chapter. I'll write chapter three soon. Adios ;) 


	3. The Junkyard

Dragon: thanks for the reviews Snakealien, American-kitty and ulrichgirl, here's chapter three, I just love righting this story. I've been having fun writing this so please keep those reviews coming. I don't own Code: LYOKO or anything else.

**

* * *

**

(3)

**The Junk Yard**

Running as fast as his paws can carry him; Odd was following the huskies. When they turned a corner, he did as well but only they disappeared. He looked here and there, but never found a trace of them. He saw the street they turned on was a street full of half broken houses, homeless people lying on the bumpy and dirty street. The windows had large wooden pieces on them. He felt eyes gleaming at him as he walked along the rotted sidewalks and felt his claws scrape against the comment. _Man! It's like people did see a dog in they're whole lives. _He thought to himself. Then he saw a junk yard in the middle of the town. He startedto run towards the front door. He stood up on his hind legs and used the door as a support. He started to shake and scratch the door.

He then saw a lock at the top and tried to jump up, but fell down as he landed. He got up and looked at the lock bolted on the door. There was no way a person-dog, could reach that blot. He sighed. "I thought all dogs would be in there," he sighed, "but I guess no one could get in there, even if they tried." Just as he had said those twenty-one words his eyes caught a blue-black, and a grey-blue husky's. Odd ran over to them, as soon as they saw him they both started run again. But the blue-black dog was too slow; Odd quickly ran over and nabbed her tail in his mouth. She yelped a loud yelp. She fell. "Let go of my tail you…you MUTT!" she yelled. Odd was so shocked that he dropped her tail. "You can talk?" he asked staring at her in awe. "Of course I can talk, just like you." She snarled; Zack noticed Odd talking to his sister. He ran back and leapt in, between them. He growled at Odd so firstly his tail stood up on end, His fur bristled, and his ears stood up. "I suggesting you beat it before I get mad, and you wouldn't like me when I'm mad." He growled. Odd flattened his ears and took a big gulp. "Look, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." He said backing up a bit. "Is that all?" the brother asked, lowering his tail and fur. "Yeah, now could you help me," he said, "I'm looking for a Doberman that would stand up to a forearm of a man, have ya seen anyone or any dog that looks like that?" India looked at her brother with a kind and gentle glare then back at the boy, Odd. "Okay, but only one concision," she said as Odd's tail started to wag. "You help me feed every single one of these homeless people." Then Odd's tail wagged no more, he snorted and glared into the yellow eyes that burn into his vision. "I would help you guys even if my life depended on it!" as he said those words he ran through the tunnel of the junkyard, that lead people straight inside.

India looked at her brother then said, "Doesn't he know that he just went inside the junkyard?" Zack looked at the junkyard and said, "Mmmmm…no, let's just let him find out for himself." And they went on they're way in the other direction. Odd ran through the tunnel and looked back. "Me feed the poor…YEAH RIGHT!" he yelled back to them. Then he turned around and saw he was in the junkyard! He saw Sheila and quickly ran over to her. Then, he looked at her sleeping body and gently poked her with his nose. She shot right up and looked around then down at Odd. Then she spoke in an Australian accent, "G'day mate." Odd looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Hello, could ya help me find a Doberman." Sheila nodded and jumped off the rotted old mattress and trotted over to an old couch. And on that old couch was a black and brown dog with his back facing them. Sheila then got close to the dogs ear and howled a large and loud howl. The dog shot up and yelled in surprise, then looked at Sheila laughing her head off.

Odd stared at the Doberman's eyes and recognized the dogs burning oak eyes. He snarled and leapt at him with his mouth wide open. But the Doberman was too quick for him, the Doberman bent down as Odd leapt over him and into an old dresser. The door shut. Then Rex went over to the dresser and spun around and back-kicked it. The dresser slid down the hill of garbage and soon reached the near bottom and was blocked going any further, by a coffee table, the doors flew right open and out flew Odd with a pink shirt with a dark pink heart on the chest and a little blue skirt. Rex started to laugh. Odd grabbed the shirt with his teeth and started to rip at it buy the shirt only became wrinkled. He the heard a sound of growling only it sounded similar to a roar. It was Rex. He jumped off the hill he had been standing on and leapt right in front of Odd. He was snarling. Odd's ears flattened his tail went between his hind legs. He lay upon the ground, covering his eyes with his paws and waited for his death to come upon this very second of this very day. But to his surprise that time never came. He uncovered his eye and saw Rex staring at him. Odd didn't fell that he wasn't going to attack him so he stood up and yelled at him. He stood up and started to yell, "Why did you bite me you stupid mutt." Of course since Rex was taller and much stronger than Odd will ever be. So he kept his distance of three feet. The dog smiled and rammed into Odd knock him over. He came closer and snapped his jaws wide open and leapt at Odd.

* * *

Dragon: okay that's a definite cliff hanger, please forgive my delay, I was at Black Rock Retreat for a week. I came back, and feeling the love. Please review and read on. Adios ;) 

P.S. : I've been wondering what your fav. character so far, so review and tell me.


	4. Odd, Where Are You?

Dragon: sorry I haven't updated in a long while but I'm updating now so please review. Thanks for reviewing; American-Kitty, Snakalien, AngelBolt, and Bobbyneko. And please tell what you like about this story and tell me what your fav. Character is by review.

**

* * *

**

(4)

"**Odd, Where are you?"**

Ulrich came through the gates with Yumi next to him. They saw a large crowd surrounding the double doors. They also saw Jeremy and Aelita standing in the back of the crowd. They ran to them as Ulrich asked, "Jeremy, what's going on?" Aelita looked at them and back at the crowd saying; "Sissy saw a wolf!" they all looked at Sissy held in her father's arms. Milly came over with a microphone and Tamia holding a camera. "Here we are in front of Kadic, where Sissy was attacked by a large dog." Milly said in the microphone, she turned to Sissy. "Sissy could you tell us what the dog looked like and how mean it was?" Sissy grabbed the microphone and yelled in it. "The dog was huge it stared at me with these big fortuitous eyes, it had purple legs and a blue bandana around its neck, it looked like a wolf!"

Ulrich looked at her in weirdness. "How did a wolf get inside the school?" Yumi asked. "What kinda of wolf has purple legs?" Jeremy asked walking away from the crowd as the gang followed. "Maybe it's not just a wolf it might be part dog." Jeremy stopped near a tree and said, "Doesn't matter which species it is dogs and wolves alike don't have purple legs!" Aelita thought for a sec. and then said, "What if its X.A.N.A's doing, what if the dog is trying to attack Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy or even Odd?" Ulrich then snapped his fingers and said, "I forgot to see how Odd was doing, I gotta tell him about this dog…or wolf."

Ulrich ran to the doors, up the steps and to his dorm. The door was jawed open. He pushed the door open and saw Odds bed wasn't made and shreds of cloths were lying on the bed and the floor. Ulrich picked a piece of Odds cloths up and saw on his bed, some of his blonde hair. And white with purple fur. "That…that creature, it is under X.A.N.A's control, it took Odd with it!" Yumi looked surprised. Jeremy Ran to his room and turned his computer on and started to type. The gang reached his room and saw him looking for an activated tower, but could never find one. "Maybe Odd was kidnapped as the dog was a diversion. I mean it could have been the kidnaper's dog."

"No we have to go to LYOKO to find that activated tower. I know for a fact its X.A.N.A's doing!"

"I can care that you care about Odd, Ulrich but I can't find a tower anywhere."

Ulrich grabbed Jeremy's Shirt and shook him violently. "We have to find that tower! Odd didn't just disappear!" Yumi grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Ulrich, Odds gone. But that doesn't mean we can't stop looking for him." Ulrich hugged her back and said, "You're right Yumi," he released and said to the group. "Alright we have to find him. Let's go!" they ran out of the dorms area and ran thought the gate. "OK, Ulrich and Yumi, You go look near the junkyard as Aelita and I look near the shops." Jeremy ordered as they split up, in the way he said.

On they're way to the junkyard it was silent until Ulrich said, "Um…Yumi about me freaking out earlier-''

"It's OK Ulrich I forgive you."

"It's like Odds a brother to me and we're like a big family, a big odd family."

"I know Odd is like my brother too, we just have to stay calm."

Ulrich nodded. They looked here and there. They almost went past the junkyard until they heard a howl. "What was that?" Yumi asked as Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "Odd, where are you?"

* * *

Dragon: I hope you liked that chapter there is another coming up soon. Please Review for I can continue….he that Rhymes! Adios ;) 


	5. The Gang

Dragon: thanks for reviewing American-Kitty, Bobbyneko, and hatshuaruluva181. So here's another chapter of Doggy Day's. I don't own Code: LYOKO.

**

* * *

**

(5)

**The Gang**

Odd howled in fear as the giant dog's fangs locked on to the shirts collar and ripped it off. Then he grabbed the belt part of it and ripped that off as well. Then Rex wrapped his long tail around snout and said to Odd, "Easy boy, I am not going to hurt you." Odd looked at him as he released his snout. So Odd began to yell at him. "What's the idea of biting me?" he yelled crouching close to the ground, getting ready for a pounce. "I will get to that in time," he said. Then he spun around Odd and sniffed than said, "What breed are you?" Rex asked as Odd shrugged his furry shoulders. Rex started running to the other side of the corner. Then a loud, deep howl was heard. Odd ran to look around the corner and saw Zack and India come throw the rusted doggy door, Sheila, Theo and Ruby came from over hill and Rex jumped on a rotten couch and sat down looking at everyone gathered around. Odd began to come out into the open. "Odd would you come over here and sit with me please." Rex called out. Odd carefully walked over to the large mongrel that had called him. He leapt up on top of the sofa and sat with his tail swishing behind him.

The pack whispered to each other. Odd looked up at Rex then whispered in his ear, "How did you know my name?" which rang in ever ones ears. "Oh I have been watching you for some time now." The lead dog said with wisdom in his voice. Odd looked at everyone else that was listening in on his question. Then he turned back to Rex and asked, "Why did you bite me?" Rex looked at Odd. "Because, I have chosen you for a prepuce," He answered wisely and looked at the rest of the gang. "All of these dogs you see in front of you were bitten just like you." Odd looked at every dog eyes. "Why did you bite us all?" The brown eyes of this massive dog stared at every one of the dogs that he could see. "All of them…they left me for dead just as you, Odd." Odd felt weird. '_How does this mongrel know my name?'_ he thought. "They…did, but why?" India spoke up, "Because we hated dogs just as you. We thought they were stupid, for legged flea bags."

Odd Leapt down and pranced to the tunnel. "How do I turn into a human again?" Rex chuckled and said, "I've been finding that answer my self since I turned into a dog." Odds eyes widened, he spung around and said, "You're a dog too? And you don't know!" Rex jumped off the couch and pranced over to Odd. "You have to find that within' yourself." His paw tapped Odds furry chest. "But my friends they'll worry about me." Rex sighed a sad sigh and looked through the tunnel and saw Ulrich and Yumi looking for him. "Your friends may not recognize you." Odd glared and looked to see his friends as well; he looked back and saw Rex staring down at him. "They will!" Zack stepped up and said, "We tried it before your friends will not recognize you as a dog." Odd was frustrated. "They will recognize me they knew me since I moved to Kadic!" Sheila spoke up and yelled, "Well then go on mate, go talk to them, if you can!" Odd spat and ran through the tunnel and saw they began calling his name. "Yumi! Ulrich!" he ran to them as they turned to see him.

"Ulrich that dog has purple legs!" Yumi hid behind Ulrich as Ulrich saw the dog. "It's me guys it's me Odd!"

* * *

Dragon: Another short chapter. Well please review and I forgot to put Rex's Profile on so here it is.

Rex's Profile:

Name: Robert "Rex" Henry McKenzie

Age: 21

Time Bitten: 1689

Home town: Greece

Breed of dog: Doberman

Dragon: please tell what your fav. character is. Adios ;)


	6. New Incounters

Dragon: Thanks for the reviewing Otritzi, AngelBolt, and American-Kitty. Hope you keep reviewing. I don't own Code: LYOKO or Kiwi (because he's in this chapter and the rest of the story) or anything else in this story.

**

* * *

**

(6)

**New Encounter**

Odd barked at them as he took a step forward. Ulrich and Yumi took a step back. Odd stepped back and whimpered. Then he said in a cracked voice that was cracked from holding back tears, "Guys you gotta believe me I'm not a dog." Ulrich heard only barks. "Get back mutt, horrible thing!" Odd looked as if he wanted to cry but didn't shed a tear. "Yumi you gotta know it's me." Yumi saw this dogs yellow eyes were staring at hers. "It's looking at me weirdly Ulrich!" Ulrich kicked Odds side as he fell. Odd didn't care he stood up looked at his friends and ran. The dogs of the junk yard saw this; Rex looked at Theo and Sheila, they nodded and followed him going past Yumi and Ulrich. "Yumi, are you okay?" Ulrich asked her as she nodded. "That dog could have killed you." Yumi nodded as they walked on.

Soon Odd was walking and was inside the city of France, his head close to the ground and he walked slummy. "Why can't they recognize me?" He sighed. "Those dogs are right I'm just a mutt now and there nothing else." Odd looked up to see a scrawny, small, white pup run into an alley with a large juicy steak in his mouth. Odd followed and saw around the corner making sure he did not see him. The dog stood in front of three dogs, on was a Labrador retriever, a Greyhound, and a German Shepard. "Do you have the meat?" the retriever asked. "Of course," the small dog spat it out as the large dogs ate it as they have not eaten for days, and they looked that way. The little dog wagged his tail with pride then said, "Hey where's my share?" The Greyhound spat a round bone out from the of the steak as it rolled to the pups paws. "There," They stopped at they grinned and laughed then walked out growling at the pup. He began to sniff around but could not find any scraps that they left over, just the bone. Only the scent of dirt, dust, trash, and oil tickled his nose. He sat down, opened his mouth, and felt a whimper travel up his throat and out of his mouth. He sat and howls a weak howl.

Odd came into the ally as his claws gave him away by scratching on the alleys floor. The small dog spun around and saw Odd in his huge wolf/dog self. The small dog growled baring his teeth and his ears pinned to his head. Odd shook his head and smiled then pushed the small pup onto his back and said, "You're a little to small to be tough you should play at your age," Odd couldn't believe himself he was being wise and caring…to a scrawny pooch like that. The small dog got up and shook the dust off him and growl, then yelled, "Playing is for puppy's and weaklings like you," Odd snarled and snapped at him as the dog wrapped into a ball, he chuckled, "And what are you 140?" The pup looked at Odd smiling and got up. He was much bigger than the wolf/dog that stood in front of him. "Yo kid where's your mom?" Odd stared at the pup as he whimpered. "The pound caught her and she was killed," He howled ounce more as Odd wrapped his tail around the pups side and said, "Whoa man I didn't mean to make you sad," The white pup looked at him and said, "It's OK," Odd then wondered what he was doing with those dogs. "Hey why were you with those guys with you?"

The pup looked at him and said, "Well, when my mom got taken they took me in until I grew bigger and they said I was big enough to steal from small places, I caught they're food but they always feeds me scraps of the meal and I always left starving." Odd looked surprised. Theo and Sheila sat on top of the tall abandoned building that mounted over the two dogs. Sheila sighed and whispered, "You know that Odd isn't so bad, he's a good guy," She layed on her stomach and looked at Theo as he said, "Your probably right there Sheila but I don't get why they say he's mean when he's around dogs?" Sheila smiled and chuckled, "Maybe it's because of the dog he is he wants be nice to his new kind." Theo then looked surprised and down at the small and big dogs.

Odd then saw Theo and Sheila as they hid but he didn't care, he smiled and looked at the sad pup as he asked, "What's your name?" Odd then smiled as the pup returned it, "I'm Odd, do you have a name, or do those…mutts call you something else?" The dog then remembered his mother always catch him fruit and let him eat it, And then he remembered what she use to call him. "My name's Kiwi,"

* * *

Dragon: Oh, I hope you liked that chapter I hope people review and I thing you'll like the next chapter to come. I know it's a short chapter but review and tell me if this chappy was good. ;) 


	7. The Fight

Dragon: Hey everyone out there! Thanks for reviewing, American-Kitty, Didgi girl, Otritzi. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Sorry if my grammar isn't all that great, and that I haven't been updating. But I am no aren't I? So keep the reviews coming! I don't own Code: LYOKO.

* * *

**(7) **

**The Fight**

Kiwi glanced at Odd then perked his ears and looked at the entrance to the alley, to see the Greyhound, Labrador and the German Shepard. They were growling. They soon began to walk slowly towards Odd and Kiwi with their ears perked and their fur spiked like spikes. They circled around Odd then stopped. "Kiwi, get over here!" The greyhound growled as Kiwi stood and began to walk but Odd put his paw in front of him and glared at the greyhound. "Who are you to boss a pup like that around!" He stood and snarled, then barked and crotched to the ground. "Well, on the streets, they call me R.B." Odd snarled as the Lab said, "They call me, Leo," Then the German Shepard snapped and said, "They have called me Congo," Odd stood on all fours and crotched no more, and then said, "I don't care just leave this pup out of your stealing and begging lives," R.B. then began to run and leap at Odd yelling, "You know nothing." Then snapped his jaws open and clenched at Odd's shoulder, Odd howled in pain and slashed at his face with his claws, breaking the fur and skin at the bottum of his snout as R.B. howled in pain. Then Tackled Odd as his fangs and his claws ripped at his fur as Odd did the same as they, barked growled and whimpered a high pitched squeel.

Theo and Sheila couldn't take anymore of this. They ran to the other side of the building they stood upon. They began to jump off the roof as they landed on the crate and leapt from that, then a smaller crate, a box and then to the ground and raced to the alley to aid Odd. They saw Leo bite Odd's front leg and Congo ripping at his tail. Theo leapt at R.B. and tackled him, rolling and then banged his side against Congo and Sheila slashed at Leo and hit his side as it left four claw marks. Odd fell and watched as Sheila and Theo fight. He looked towards the wall and saw Kiwi shaking and trembling. He soon got up and limped to Kiwi and fell weakly. He took a look as Kiwi came and licked his cheek and shook him with his paws. "Odd, Odd you gotta get up and defend your friends!" Odd looked at him and at the fight and saw Sheila get bitten at the sides. Theo couldn't whimper no longer he was too weak, he howled instead.

Odd stood and glared at the dogs. He then thought and saw a large round trash can over a large dumpster. Odd brushed his paws on the ground and charged to the dumpster and then roared a large bark and rammed his sides to the side of the dumpster. Soon the can moved but didn't roll. He did the same as before and soon the can fell as it fell behind him by the way it rolled he looked at the pack and turned then back kicked at it hit them all directly as the can in packed them to the wall. R.B. l shook his head and opened his eyes half-way. Odd picked Kiwi up in his mouth, Kiwi hung lose as his skin stretched from his regular spot.

Odd nudged the others to stand as they stood very slowly and began to shake. Sheila began to go towards the alley's entrance as Theo trailed slowly. Odd glanced at R.B. and snorted grinning with a black gap in his teeth by his gums and began to run, limping. R.B. barked at the others stood. Then they chased them. Odd was way a head he turned his head and saw the pack trace them. Soon they turned the corner and saw the tunnel to the junk yard. Odd turned to see the pack catch up. Theo and Sheila made it back safely. Odd soon fell and saw his quarter cut badly. His leg turned from violet to burgundy, the blood soaked into his fur as he looked at the pack. He dropped Kiwi, he watched as the pack trailed and grinned and growled. Odd shut his eyes, but the last her saw was teeth coming towards his throat.

* * *

Dragon: Cliffy! I like cliffy's then people review and hope for the best of the characters, if anyone who read this story or chapter you can guess what happened by review. How you ask? Well, you see that little button down there at the bottom of the page that say, "Go" please press that bottom and Review! Adios ;) 


	8. The Caring

Dragon: Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, American-Kitty, Otritzi, and XANA-Zach45. Please keep them coming. I hope people keep reading and reviewing. I don't own Code: LYOKO. I'm ready for another chapter!

* * *

**(8)**

**The Caring**

Suddenly time became slow and steady. R.B. was spread out with open jaws, his fangs shinning brightly, spiked fur, and pinned ears as he leapt at Odd, ready for an attack. He leapt at Odd very slowly as his pack scratched their paws on the ground and halted to a stop. Odd could only hear his heart. He shut his eyes and waited for death to come as he awaited it. But a low growl came through the silence and things came at normal speed. A black shadow leapt over Odd in such a speed it looked as a blur to his eyes. Soon jaws wrapped its sharp fangs into R.B.'s front left limb. He yelped. Odd soon saw who bit him. It was Rex. He had anger with in his eyes as it shinned in the sun light. He lifted his head and slammed R.B. to the ground knocking the air away from his chest and lungs.

Odd tried standing but failed as he trembled falling hard against the ground and dust mixed into his fur. He watched as Rex growled and bared his large fangs to R.B.'s allies, they took one-step back. R.B. stood up and pinned his ears ounce more and had a growl that was stuck with in his throat. "This is none of your concern old man!" Rex snapped as R.B. then stared at Odd. "We just want the wolf behind you," He said sleekly and Rex took steps back until one of Odds paws touched his hind paw. "You got to get through me and my pack," R.B. chuckled roughly and said, "Who are you to take in a thief and conning wolf? What kind of pack would like to be with you and a mutt!" India was behind Leo and Congo with a rotten leg of a chicken in her mouth, it was clenched between the gap and her fangs. She was with Zack as he came behind her and had the rest of the chicken that humans left to make rot.

She began to growl and snarl. She dropped the chicken and left it to lie on the ground. Zack did the same as they both went towards the two dogs that stood in front of them. She leapt at Congo and clenched her teeth within' his back as Zack attacked Leo and gripped his tail. Congo tried to grip India as she sat on his back. She released and tackled him with a loud high bark. She then ran to Rex's side letting Congo stand and shake then began to growl and Odd watched them. Zack ran in a large circle with Leo chasing him and Zack soon began to run fast and release as Leo spun and fell in dizziness. He got up and bark at Him as he ran to the other side of Rex and glared at them. Ruby came and stood next to Zack, He brother came and growled coming to India's side and Sheila squeezed through them and stood between Zack and Rex.

Odd saw they made a wall and tried protecting him. _Why are they protecting me? _Odd thought._ Even after I yelled and argued with them._ He stood and felt his one leg was numb and had pain rushing through his leg. He looked at his leg and saw it was still bleeding and his paw was bent and close to his stomach. He hopped to turn as Kiwi came to Odd and stayed close to his side. "Odd I can go with them I don't want you to get hurt, nor your friends stop this, stop this!" Odd stared at Kiwi with gentle eyes and looked at R.B.'s gang, with anger and fear. "I won't let then have you Kiwi, Your safe with me." Odd said glaring at the lead dog. R.B. chuckled, "This is your pack!" He laughed hard. "It pathetic," Rex growled and pinned his thin ears up against his furry head. Then pawed the ground and stood still. He looked as if he was going to attack at any moment. But instead he took a deep breath and said, "Your taunting is nothing to hurt my pack or this pup." Rex glanced at Kiwi and then back at R.B. who was growling and then snapped, "That little…" He then snapped his head around and looked as if he was going to walk from a terrible fight but instead he whipped around and lunged at Rex. Rex was ready, he stood on his hind legs as R.B. impacted into him. They rolled as the pack split. They stood to watch the fight. Odd picked Kiwi up in his fangs. Rex's large black claws slashed at R.B.'s eyes as R.B. yelped and clenched at rex's snout as it kept shut. Rex then whipped his tail as fast as he could and whipped at his cheek. It left a large cut.

Kiwi then saw R.B. leaping at his throat. _They're doing this for me, I can't let them get hurt!_ Kiwi thought, he then looked at Odd and bit hiss nose as he dropped him. "Ow," Odd said rubbing his nose with the bottom of his paw. Then looked at Kiwi run to R.B. he leapt between the two as R.B.'s large fang bit through his skin on his back but did not go al the way through as the dogs thought. Kiwi's eye's widened as he felt sick to his ripped stomach. Odd then became angry as soon as R.B. chuckled in sleekness. Odd then soon forgot his wound and lunged at R.B. as he dropped Kiwi. He whimpered and wined. Odd had jaws as wide as a large Great Dane. However, it never touched his fur nor skin instead, a Dog Pound truck turn the corner. Odd landed and swished his head to look at it. "Let's get out of here!" R.B. warned as his pack ran from the yellow and blue truck. Rex howled in warning and stood on his hind legs then ran inside the junk yard. Rex looked at Odd and then yelled, "Odd get back here, Odd!" Instead, Odd grabbed Kiwi and ran, limping to the city. Odd soon reached it and looked around for help. He began to run past Kadic but stopped and walked back to see the gang sit on the bench closest to the forest that stood behind them. He began to limp towards them.

Ulrich had his head down, Yumi put her arm around his shoulders. And said, "Don't worry Ulrich, we'll find him but for now we need…" She stopped in an instant as she stared at Odd coming close. He began to whimper and came closer. "Isn't that the wolf or dog?" Aelita asked at Ulrich touched her shoulder and said, "Yes but Aelita you gotta watch your back, it tried attacking us." Odd heard them but did not care for he cared for one thing at this moment. Kiwi. Odd came closer and stopped at least a few feet away. Then took a few steps closer then stopped as The gang got up and walked away. But Aelita did not. "Aelita, get over here!" Jeremy ordered but she didn't. Odd came to her as Jeremy pulled her away and pushed her behind him. Odd didn't take anymore steps close to them. He just placed Kiwi on the bench as gentle as he could then stepped back. Kiwi was unconsious and had his eyes shut so tight it looked like he was awake and in pain. Aelita gasped at the sight of the pup. She ran from the back of Jeremy to the bench and sat on her knees. Odd came close and poked his nose to the bite wounds. It had two large holes in his back and small teeth in between them. He was in danger but was lucky. His wounds weren't as deep as they appeared. Odd then stared at Aelita with sadness and fear for his life. Aelita looked at the gang and said, "Yumi get some bandages and medicine. Ulrich please, get a blanket and Jeremy would you please came and see if this can kill him." They all stared at he as she went back to petting the pups head. They scattered. Ulrich ran up to his dorm, Jeremy came and sat next to Aelita and checked his wounds and Yumi turned the corner of the gate and sped to her house.

Jeremy moved the fur of Kiwi and made sure that it wasn't gonna kill him. "He just needs the meds and Bandages," He looked at Odd and scratched his chin. Odd kept from looking at Jeremy. He took a small glance as Ulrich came and wrapped Kiwi in a blanket. Yumi ran as fast as she could as she bent and took Kiwi out of the blanket and wrapped him up with the bandage, it went until it touch his shoulder and then his thigh. She wrapped him back up and cradled him in her arms. And sat then watched as Kiwi slowly and weakly open his eyes and whimpered. Odd sighed and then picked kiwi up slowly by his fangs and gently shook the blanket off of him. Odd then smiled at them. Aelita took her hand and was about to pet Odd's head but wrapped it into a fist and then opened it up and as soon as her finger tips touched Odd's fur she suddenly saw Odd surrounded by black, it was cold and lonesome. Soon she held her forehead and stepped to the side then back again but soon all the pictures she saw of Odd fell to dark as she fell to the ground with unconsciousness. Odd took a step back as The gang surrounded Aelita. He ran still limping out of the gates to Kadic. But stopped and looked at Aelita as she soon sat up and held her head, sweating and her head pounding like her heart. Odd ran on with a fast speed but not as fast as he was with no wounds but it was still fast enough to get to the junkyard.

Back at Kadic; Aelita got help from Ulrich as he yanked her up and she stood. She rubbed her head and groaned as Jeremy grabbed her hand and rubbed it, "Aelita are you OK, did it hurt you?" Aelita shook he head and stared at the entrance then back at Jeremy. "No…it wasn't that," Yumi came and said, "Well then what happened?" Aelita held her head and then shut her eyes and squeezed them tightly. "That dog…It was like…no it can't be," Yumi urged her to speak. "What, tell us Aelita! What was it you saw?" Aelita looked at them all and said, "I think I saw Odd, within' that dog,"

* * *

Dragon: Well there you have it. Sorry but I wanted to say that Aelita saw Odd for the next chapter and the rest of them. So keep those reviews coming and keep reading. Well, I'll be seeing you! Adios ;) 


	9. The Near Kiss

Dragon: Hola, everyone! I hope your holding onto your seats for this chappy! From now on I gonna answer reviews. OK here is some from the last:

Wild Wolf Fire: Thankx and the team thinks it might be Odd but inside they still do not either understand or know.

American-Kitty: Thankx for the review American-Kitty, I hope you like this chappy.

Dragon: There you go and ppl who've been reviewing plz keep doing so and I'll keep updating more and faster. I don't own Code: LYOKO or anything in this story.

* * *

**(9)**

**The Near Kiss**

Odd grunted his teeth seeing India tying a bandage over his wound very tightly, with her fangs. She touched the wound, gently with her paw smiling at Odd. "You're tougher than we thought you were," He looked away laying his head on the dust of the junkyard. She then went from sitting to standing and went for water. With her silver teeth, she clenched the handle and walked to Odd. She then through her head forward holding the handle and splashed Odd with it. He stood shaking and felt his fur bristle. He glared at India as she giggled. He then grabbed the bucket that she held with her guard down. It had some water in it. "Don't you-" She was interrupted as it splashed upon the surface of her face. She shook and then crotched down and glared playfully. "That's it!" He saw her dart at him. He began to run.

They ran past many pack members, Ruby watched Rex sitting watching them. She walked over and sat. "Is something wrong?" She asked seeing him smile at them. "Have you seen two so in love?" Ruby looked rather surprised at Rexes comment. "They wouldn't know yet, people like India and Odd wouldn't know until they get a bit older," And he was right. However, at that, Ruby stared and saw what he meant. They were laughing and have fun, yet they didn't notice. The one thing they didn't notice, for example, was the love gleam in each other their eyes. She looked at Rex as he walked away and she did the same slowly on to her duties.

India then ran up the hill of trash and barks a high but rough bark as Odd bark stronger and louder running to her. She crotched as he tackled her, they rolled down the hill with one another as they stopped. Odd saw he was closer to her then ever. His hind legs lay next to hers as his top was over her. His yellow eyes stared into hers. She wasn't that surprised but saw his red cheeks. Soon it turned to blushes of pain. He looked to his hind leg and felt its ach hurt more then usual. He stood and limped to the entrance. He stared out at the sunset and saw the city become darker and the sun basked its last light upon the city with the sky turning into orange and the sun was almost full ways over the highest building. Rex came to his side and sat then said, "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked as Odd nodded at the question. "Just like India, right?" Odd began to nod but stopped to shaking his head and looked at Rex. "What?" Rex chuckled slapped Odd's back with his large clawed paws and said, "Just joking, it's your turn to go with India and find food. Just follow her she know these sites like the back of her tail," Rex wagged his tail in front of him then lifted hs hind foot and turned his back and scratched with his long, black claws and shook his head, side to side. Odd nodded standing. "India let's go," Odd called watching her prance to him as they ran off.

It was soon darker but still light. The sun showed the time was 6:07 PM. Odd glanced to his side as India and him walked on. He looked at her and said, "So…what kind of breed are you?" She looked at him with her no-emotion face and back in front. "Well I don't know but I think I'm husky," She looked at her curled tail and back at Odd. "I think I'm wolf as people say," He said to her. "As R.B. and his gang said and so did Rex, I could tell I was too." India glanced at him ounce more saying, "How?" He looked at his paws, his nails made fate marks on the snow showing his wolf-paw prints like humans making foot steps with there feet and boots. "I could tell, not by my legs, ears, tail, or snout but by my senses, I mean I can tell human blood from animal blood." India nodded and walked on. "Well I would think so Wolves can do that…Odd?" She stopped to looked next to her but he wasn't there. She looked behind her to see him standing there staring across the way.

Soon, he darted across the street and was heading towards his friends, Ulrich and Yumi as the walked along talking to one another, bundled with jackets, boots, thin mitts, thick but thin pants, and one wore a scarf, Yumi. As India and Odd were almost near them. India then called at him but did not come. She ran with him as he stopped, hiding behind a dumpster. She then caught up with him. "Odd what are we-" He interrupted what she was going to say and then barked at her. She stopped. He was listening into Ulrich and Yumi conversation. Yumi started, "Thanks for walking me home, Ulrich," He nodded and looked around. "Did you hear that?" She lifted an Eyebrow. "What?" He shook his head. "That weird dog must begetting to my head." Yumi chuckled. Odd growled. _Weird! Since when was I weird? _He thought snarling and following them slowly and quietly. They were soon to approach Yumi's house when Odd had an Idea. She grinned tilting his ear. In addition, snapped at India.

He whispered a plan as she rolled her eyes. He looked around the dumpster. Then he leapt up at it and climbed in as his claws clamped onto the edge. She jumped in and after a bit he came out with a rope in his chops. India grabbed one side as Odd held onto the other. As soon as Odd jumped from the dumpster, they darted at the two, staying far from one another leaving a gap in the ropes space. They barked a muffled bark that made Ulrich and Yumi turn to look at them. But, the rope got to their legs; pushing them together, Odd went left around the two as India went the opposite way. Soon Ulrich and Yumi were pushed up against each other, blushing deeply.

Odd and India pined their ears and pulled so hard they looked like they were trying to sit but soon they fell. Ulrich on top of Yumi. Ulrich was in the position Odd had been earlier with India. They were deeply blushing. Odd and India ran to the sidewalk across the way. Leaving Ulrich having the urge to kiss his one love, Yumi…

* * *

Dragon: OHHHH, the suspense is killing even me! I hope ya'll stay tuned for the next chappy, I put this chapter up for a love type thing. OK, I'll update as soon as you ya'll Review! Adios ;) 


End file.
